The invention relates generally to a mounting assembly and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for attaching an accessory to a weapon.
It is often desirable to mount an accessory, e.g. a scope, illuminator, laser aiming device, infrared aiming device, combined illuminator/aiming units, etc., to a weapon. Conventionally, weapons have been configured with mounting rails, such as the GLOCK rail system, for directly receiving an accessory having features for mating with the rails. Although some weapon frames are available from a manufacturer with these mounting rails, many are not.
Attempts have been made, therefore, to provide a mounting assembly that adapts a rail system such as the GLOCK rail system to a given weapon frame shape and material. Conventional mounting assemblies use clamping mechanisms such as clips in the trigger guard and set screws to hold them in place on the weapon. These assemblies are typically composed of several parts and are difficult to install or remove. Moreover, the mounting assembly must be mounted to the weapon in a manner that maintains the accuracy of the mounted accessory while not marring the appearance and finish of the weapon, as well as not compromising the overall performance. Conventional assemblies do not reliably meet these requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting assembly that may be easily and reliably mounted to a weapon to allow mounting of accessories while maintaining the appearance, finish, and performance of the weapon.
A mounting assembly for mounting an accessory to a weapon frame having at least a first slot formed in a first side of the weapon frame and a second slot formed in a second side of the weapon frame, where the mounting assembly consistent with the invention includes: a body; first and second jaws on opposing sides of the body, the first jaw having an engagement portion dimensioned to engage the first slot and the second jaw having an engagement portion dimensioned to engage the second slot; and a first biasing member configured to provide a biasing force against the first jaw to force the engagement portion of the first jaw into the first slot, and a second biasing member configured to provide a biasing force against the second jaw to force the engagement portion of the second jaw into the second slot.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a mounting assembly for mounting an accessory to a weapon frame having at least one slot formed in a side thereof, the mounting assembly consistent with the invention includes: a jaw including an engagement portion; a body having a pair of rails configured to accept the accessory, the body also having at least one opening configured to accept the engagement portion; and a biasing member having a first position and a second position, the biasing member in the first position providing a biasing force against the jaw to force the engagement portion through at least one opening in the body and into the slot to secure the mounting assembly to the weapon frame, the biasing member in the second position enabling the engagement portion to release from the slot to thereby release the mounting assembly from the weapon frame.
A method of securing a mounting assembly to a weapon frame consistent with the invention includes the steps of: positioning a jaw of the mounting assembly in juxtaposition with an associated slot in a side of the weapon frame; and positioning a biasing member in a first position, the biasing member in the first position configured to impart a biasing force against the jaw sufficient to force an engagement portion of the jaw into the associated slot to secure the mounting assembly to the apparatus.